


Echos

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M, March 16th 2016, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Robert feels like he let Aaron down again (set during March 16th 2016 episode) but Vic sets him straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluewinseverytime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewinseverytime/gifts).



Robert felt sick. He felt so useless like he’d let Aaron down in some way and he didn’t know how to shake the feeling. He’d left Aaron with his family in the pub and made his way into the kitchen in the back.

“Hey,” he said when his sister looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

“Is Aaron alright?  How did it go in court?” Vic asked freaking Robert out a little as he watched her slice up a carrot without looking at what she was doing her full concentration on him.

“Court was a nightmare, Gordon was playing it up with the judge and trying to convince everyone that he was at death’s door.  Aaron is shattered and I don’t know how to help him.  I’m not even sure if he’s going to let me be there for him, Vic. I mean, he didn’t even want me to come today,” Robert said feeling a little sick at the thought. God, he was being so self-centred.

“When have you ever let something like that stop you?” The broken look on Robert’s face seem to make Vic reconsider her choice of words, “What I mean to say is you know he loves you.”

“But I don’t know that at all Vic, and that’s the problem and it shouldn’t be. How I feel should be the last thing Aaron has to worry about right now. It should be enough that I love him, the fact that he still hasn’t said the words back…I just…he’s everything Vic and he’s in so much pain and I don’t know how to fix it, fix him,” Robert said swallowing around the lump of emotion in his throat.

“You mean to say he’s never said it back to you?” Vic questioned finally putting her knife down. Her face a mask of complete shock.

Robert shook his head in denial for a minute before he realised what she meant “Not since the affair,” he clarified. He let out a small pained noise before he could stop himself, “He isn’t ready yet and I’m not going to push him.”

“He might not have said it back Robert, but Aaron loves you. I’m sure of it,” Vic said coming around the bench to hug him.

“I know deep down that he does but I still need to hear it,” Robert said in a whisper against her hair.

“He might not have said those exact words Robert but I think if you listen close he might be telling you in other ways.  You say it to him every time you’re there for him. Robert, you’re the only one he’s really ever let in and you’re the only one he’s letting get close to him now,” Vic said before giving him a small squeeze and letting him go.

“You right,” Robert said with a quick nod of his head. Pushing back his fears and insecurities. “I’m going to go talk to him, he might need me and if he does I want to be there for him. I want him to know he can count on me, that I won’t let him down again. That I am worthy of his trust.”


End file.
